custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.
'''Mr. & Mrs. Tenagain's Number Carnival '''is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on February 1, 1994. Plot Mr. & Mrs. Tenagain take Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids on a trip to their Number carnival. Recap Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Writz) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Robot (Voice: Carlos Alazraqui / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) * Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) * * * * * * * * * * Mr. Knickerbocker (John Heard) * * * * * Songs # Barney Theme Song (Tune: Yankee Doodle) (sung by the kids) # I'm A Little Robot (Tune: I'm A Little Teapot) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Mr. Robot) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) (sung by Barney, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Imagine A Place (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Carnival of Numbers (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Numbers! Numbers! (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Games (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # I Love You (Tune: This Old Man) Trivia * The version of "I'm A Little Robot" uses the same musical arrangements from "The Queen of Make-Believe", * The version of "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)" uses the same musical arrangements from "Carnival of Numbers". * The version of "Imagine A Place" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Make Music! (2006 video)", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement and extended. * The version of "Carnival of Numbers" uses the same musical arrangements from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, * * * * * * * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Having Tens of Fun!", * Tosha wears the same pink turtleneck shirt from "Falling for Autumn!", and the same hairstyle from "Classical Cleanup". * Min wears the same dress, hairstyle, and blue hair bow from "Having Tens of Fun!". * Kathy wears the same red T. shirt, the same plaid dress, and the same hairstyle from "Having Tens of Fun!". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "" (when ) is used. * Before the song, "I'm A Little Robot" starts, * After the song, "I'm A Little Robot", * When Barney comes to life, * * * * * * * Production for this video took place in December 1993. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * (after the song, "I'm A Little Robot", Kathy, Min and Tosha clap and cheer) * Kathy, Min and Tosha: YAY!!!!! * Tosha: Thank you, Mr. Robot for a wonderful dance! * Mr. Robot: You're welcome! I'd better get going home! Bye! * Tosha, Min and Tosha: Bye, Mr. Robot! Bye! * (Mr. Robot magically disappears) * (Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: * Kathy: * Michael: soccer * Kathy: * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Min: * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: * Tosha: * Kathy: * * Michael: (puts his soccer ball down) * () *Michael: *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney ) *Michael: Yikes! BARNEY!!! *Barney: Hi, Michael! *Michael: I wonder who said that! *Barney: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: *Barney: *(Barney and Michael ) *Barney and Michael: YIKES! *Mr. Tenagain and Mrs. Tenagain: (appear from the tree) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Mrs. Tenagain: *Michael: *Barney: Hurry, everybody! *Tosha, Min and Kathy: BARNEY!!! *Barney: Hi, Tosha! Hi, Min! Hi, Kathy! * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)")